


Accidental Curses and Unnecessary Love Potions

by irlhinatashouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, cat! kenma, familiar! kenma, i love first meetings, kenma is a cat for most of this fic sorry, witch/ wizard! kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhinatashouyou/pseuds/irlhinatashouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozume Kenma hadn’t meant for this to happen. This had been the fault of Hinata Shouyou. For, you see, Kenma wanted to stay home that night. Hinata had practically dragged him out of his home, claiming that Kenma had been “holed-up” all week playing his new game. Kenma had been forced to attend a night out with Hinata and Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Might Have Turned You Into A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this AU, but here I am, writing this AU.

Kozume Kenma hadn’t meant for this to happen. This had been the fault of Hinata Shouyou. For, you see, Kenma wanted to stay home that night. Hinata had practically dragged him out of his home, claiming that Kenma had been “holed-up” all week playing his new game. Kenma had been forced to attend a night out with Hinata and Kageyama. Honestly, he had no problem with the events that unfolded on that cool October night. That is, until Kageyama and Hinata began to publically display what should only happen in the privacy of their own homes. Kenma got rather uncomfortable at the sight of Hinata and Kageyama practically consuming each other’s faces. He had decided that it would be a great time to sneak away, though there was one problem. He had absolutely no idea how to get home. He decided to roam the streets until he could find somewhere secluded.

He stumbled upon a quiet trail to a small bench overlooking a lake. He knew Shouyou would call any moment, but he was absolutely exhausted and the bench looked so compelling. He took a seat and enjoyed the serenity of the soothing noises of crickets chirping and leaves rustling in the breeze. He was finally beginning to relax and unwind, almost falling asleep, when he heard the sounds of crunching leaves and hollering. His eyes snapped open and his head whipped around to see a peculiar sight. A man lying on the ground with a broom stuck between his legs and two long trails of dirt behind him, who, with the way he was holding that broom and the mess that his hair was, seemed to have just crash-landed. 

Kenma was speechless. Sure, he had believed in witches and all of those spooky paranormal things when he was a child, but he had stopped believing ages ago when he was teased for it. He quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was really there, and, sure enough, the man was still there. He remained completely silent and still as the man stood and surveyed the area. Unfortunately, not all remained quiet, Kenma’s phone rang. The sudden, harsh noise of his iPhone immediately grabbed the stranger’s attention. The man whirled around, and suddenly, Kenma saw black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma jolted awake. He was confused, nervous, and oddly relieved. His relief lasted only for a second, for when he attempted to sit up he found that he couldn’t. He also realized that he definitely was not at home. He heard laughter that was way too loud, and began to look around the room. He saw the bright red t-shirt he wore today, but it was way lighter and almost had a gray hue. The only reason he knew that it was his was because of the large Nekoma logo on it. He found that he was able to turn and lay on his side. He began to examine the room he was in, his only conclusion was that he had no idea where he was and that he wanted to leave. He continued to look around until a flicker of movement caught his eye and he heard quiet footsteps approaching. He directed his attention to the dark-haired man who was now looking down on him.

“Oho? You’re awake!” Kenma tried to vocalize his response, but was cut off before he uttered a single word.

“It’s not often I get visitors! Well I guess you didn’t exactly choose to be here… Oh well, I’m still considering you a guest! Anyways, I’m Kuroo Tetsuro!” Kenma made a futile attempt to introduce himself.

“Oh yeah! I guess I should tell you what’s happening and why I brought you here, shouldn’t I? It’s actually kind of funny! I was out practicing broomstick flight, and I got distracted by a crow. I lost balance and started falling. I crashed and then your phone started ringing and I was still jumpy from the crash, so… I might have turned you into a cat,” Kuroo told the story like it was a joke between friends until he got to the last eight words.


	2. Hey, Want To Help Me Run An Errand Real Quick?

“What?” Kenma hissed, quite literally. He could not comprehend what the man, Kuroo, had just told him. 

“You turned me into a cat?” Kenma quickly looked down at himself, and all he could see was white fur with splotches of brown and gold. His heart was thumping in his chest as he moved his hands to check them. He stared at his newly-found paws in a state of awe and confusion. 

“There’s no reason to check. I wouldn’t lie about what I’ve done. There’s no point,” Kuroo murmured while watching Kenma check his new body.

“By the way, now that I’ve changed you into a cat, you have to be my familiar until I change you back.” Kuroo informed the small cat with the smuggest voice he could conjure up. 

“Familiar? You turned me into a cat and now you’re asking me to be your familiar?” Kenma asked incredulously.

“I didn’t ask. I said that you had to be my familiar until I changed you back. There isn’t an option. If you return home, you’ll be a cat forever, and no one will be able to understand you,” Kuroo told him. Kenma could feel the arrogance rolling off of Kuroo. 

“Wait, how can you understand me?” Kenma implored.

“Oh, that’s simple. I can understand you because you’re my familiar. Witches and wizards can hear everything their familiars think and can see everything their familiars do,” Kuroo stared directly into Kenma’s yellow eyes, “Yes, I have heard everything you thought. The good and the bad.” Kuroo winked and plucked the cat from his spot on the couch. Kenma hated even thinking about this man touching him for a second, so he promptly sank his teeth into Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo dropped the fur-ball with a gasp.

“Disrespectful little creature! You made me bleed!” Kuroo gasped and began chanting a short healing spell. Kenma chirped in delight and sat on the floor triumphantly. Kuroo was not going to let Kenma get away with this small gesture of defiance. Gathering his thoughts, Kuroo swooped down and snatched the small feline. This time, Kuroo held Kenma by the extra skin on the back of his neck with one hand. Afraid he was going to hurt his new familiar, Kuroo used his other hand to support Kenma’s weight. 

Kenma was stunned, he had no time to even think about biting Kuroo again because, after being snatched from the ground, he was almost immediately put back down. Kenma sat and examined the new room. It was dark, the only light source being a few candles placed around the room. The entire room looked almost hazy, as if the entire room was filled with smoke. A small cauldron sat in the corner of the room. Kenma inferred from the thick layer of dust that it hadn’t been used for quite some time. He looked to the walls, and discovered that the entire room was lined with bookshelves. The room was almost completely empty, save for a large desk, a chair, and a small pillow in the corner. 

Kenma padded over to the pillow and sat. He refused to take his eyes off of Kuroo. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, was waltzing about the room. He was gliding around whilst humming to himself. Every time he passed the desk, he would grab a bottle or vial or a handful of something. After his seventh trip to the desk, he stopped. He looked down at the desk, puzzled, then began to frantically rummage through the various papers and bottles he had on display. Kenma quirked his head in confusion and curiosity. He leapt up onto the desk and stared at Kuroo for a moment, wondering what he was looking for.

“Hey, wanna help me run an errand real quick?”

**Author's Note:**

> I try, god, do I try!!
> 
> Sorry it's so short, the chapters will probably 1) get longer or 2) update really fast.


End file.
